Back at the Barnyard
Back at the Barnyard (sometimes abreviated BatB) is a Nickelodeon show that is a spin-off of the 2006 film Barnyard. The debut series premiered on September 29, 2007 on Nickelodeon. The show is produced by Omation, the animation division of O Entertainment, in association with Nicktoons Studios. The show mainly features pop culture references and parodies for the entertainment of the show. In March 2008, Nickelodeon renewed the show for a second season consisting of 20 episodes. This is Steve Oedekerk's second animated series for Nickelodeon, as he was one of the executive producers (but not creator) for The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot The plot generally revolves around Otis (a cow) and his barnyard friends. Otis wants to goof around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the farm. He and his friends Pip (a mouse), Pig (a Pig), Peck (a rooster), Freddy (a ferret), Abby (a cow), Duke (a dog) and Bessy (a cow) have many crazy adventures, while at the same time help Otis protect the farm. Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles like Mrs. Beady trying to prove that animals can talk, and goals like to distract the farmer, so they can party every week. Cast *Chris Hardwick as Otis the Cow/Sheep *Jeff Garcia as Pip the Mouse *Tino Insana as Pig the Pig *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby the Cow/Etta the Hen *Cam Clarke as Freddy the Ferret *Rob Paulsen as Peck the Rooster/Pizza Twin/Joey the Calf *Dom Irrera as Duke the Dog *Wanda Sykes as Bessy the Cow *Maria Bamford as Mrs. Beady *Steve Oedekerk as Snotty Boy/Mr. Beady/Snotty's Father/Pizza Twin *Fred Tatasciore as Farmer Buyer *Hal Rayle as Tony Two-cheeks *John DiMaggio as Hilly Burford/Officer O'Hanlan *Maile Flanagan as Macy the Lamb History Beginning Origin (2004-2007) Around Summer 2004, Steve Oedekerk began pre-production of creating a new film that stars barnyard animals. Later in Fall 2005, Steve has ended production of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius after working with Butch Hartman with the last two Jimmy Timmy Movies, which Production officially closed November 2006. Through April 2006 and August 2006, commercial shorts, and teasers begin to be released. Nickelodeon then released Steve's new movie, Barnyard in August 2006. After the movie's successful reception, Nickelodeon has given the green light for his new 3-D Nicktoon, "Back at the Barnyard". In March 2007, Nickelodeon released promotional commercials for the new series during the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards. Popularity (2007-present) Back at the Barnyard premiered on Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play in September 2007. After its premiere, the new series was rated a big hit. Back at the Barnyard remained a popular Nicktoon into 2008. In fact, Back at the Barnyard characters Otis and Pip made appearances with Miranda Cosgrove (iCarly), and Lil' JJ (Just Jordan) at the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards. During the return on SuperStuffed Nicktoons Weekend, a brand new Back at the Barnyard movie aired on November 29, 2008. In March 2008, Nickelodeon gave the series another season, which debuted October 24, 2008. Nick gave the series a third season on January, 2010 Episodes DVDs *''Volume 1: When No One's Looking'' Release Date: August 5, 2008 *''The Good, the Bad, and the Snotty'' *''Escape From the Barnyard'' *''Cowman and Ratboy'' *''Cow's Best Friend'' *''Chez Pig'' *''The Right Cow'' *''Saving Mrs. Beady'' *''The Farmer Takes a Woman'' *''Volume 2: Cow's Night Out'' Release Date: March 16, 2009 *''Cow's Night Out'' *''The Barnyard Games'' *''Raging Cow'' *''Dead Cow Walking'' *''A Tale of Two Snottys'' *''Home Sweet Hole'' *''Hypno A Go-Go'' *''Pecky Suave'' Trivia *The character design of "Otis" is based on a sculpture by Southern California Artist Mark Beam. *For the series, Chris Hardwick provides the voice of Otis taking over for Kevin James who voiced him in the film. * The main character, Otis, is a cow. His appearance on the species, portrays him as a female cow, though he is a male. * The pizza guys' delivery car's license plate says 1337, leetspeak for "leet" or "elite". * The episode "Fowl Play", refers to the show Law & Order. The beginning shows the Fowl Play text similar to the Law & Order text, also the intermissions refer to Law & Order's intermissions that make that double bell sound but was replaced with a rooster crowing. * Mr. and Mrs. Beady are references to Mr. and Mrs. Kravitz of the "Bewitched" TV series. Mrs. Beady sees the animals walking and talking nearby, and in Bewitched, Mrs. Kravitz sees witchcraft being practiced nearby. * Oedekerk got the idea for the show when he was working on something while his friend's dog was staring at him. When he left the room, he imagined the dog standing up on its hind legs and saying "Jeez, I thought that guy would never leave". * Otis appears in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots as a Master Model used by Professor Calamitous. * In the movie Abby did not appear but a cow named Daisy did, leading to the thought that Abby has replaced Daisy. * An episode had a parody of THX, reading "BYX" and having a spoof of the Deep Note. * An Episode Had a Parody Of Chuck E. Cheese's Called 'Donk E''. Cheez''. * An episode had a parody of YouTube called "Us Vids" where Pip had posted a video of the animals singing. *Rob Paulsen and Cam Clarke also voice acted in the cartoon series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, With Clarke as Leonarado and Paulsen as Raphael. * On the episode "Snotty Boy Story," Otis calls up U2 to play at his birthday bash. But when Snotty Boy interrupts his conversation, Otis tells Bono to tell The Edge he said Hi. *The show in its entirety takes place in New Jersey, USA. One thing to take as evidence is that the plane that Otis flies in the crop-dusting episode is called the Spirit of Newark, a city in New Jersey. Further supporting this, the crop-duster taskmaster "ScrewBall" tells the parachuting horse at the end his address, which included him saying "New Jersey" when he evidently lives nearby the barnyard.There is also evidence against this.In the episode "The great sheep escape"the sheep take a train to New Zealand,inferring the show takes place in Australia. *Channel 8 reporter Hilly is based on Will Ferrell's over-the-top impersonation of sports announcer Harry Caray on Saturday Night Live. *If Everid can hold an acoustic guitar, then why can't he hold pip on his shoulder? * The episode "A Barn Days Night" is an obvious reference to the worldwide famous british rock band "The Beatles". The episode makes fun of The Beatles early years including the matching suits,the mop-top hair cuts,calling them the "Fab Five", the triangle player (Peck) leaving the band temporarily, Otis's bright colored suit with star-shaped framed tea-shades ( A reference To The Beatles offical #1 album Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band) and their first preformence in the american public on "The Hey Hey Hey Show" (A reference to The Beatles First television Preformence on The Ed Sullivan Show. The Song They Play "A barn days night' and the lyrics are a reference to The Beatles song A Hard Days Night.) Hey Hey Hey is also coincidentally the name of a Japanese music variety show. The episode is also bases on the film of of the same title. * In the movie, there are lots and lots of animals (Enough to fill a yard and more) but in the show there arn't that many Relations to Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Both are in 3-D Animation. *Both series have began as a theatrical movie: "Barnyard" (2006) and "'''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" (2001) *Jeff Garcia, who formerly voiced Sheen Estevez in JN: BG, currently voices Pip on "BatB". *In the Batb episode, "A Barn Day's Night" and JN: BG's episode, "Battle of the Bands", both episodes have the same elements of what goes on in these episodes. *"BatB" episode, "Dummie and Dummier", and "JM: BG" episode, "Flippy", are the same because of how both Dummies come to life, but in different causes, which the same voice actor does both dummies as well. *Abby from "BatB", and Cindy Vortex from "JN: BG" have a crush on the main characters, Otis and Jimmy Neutron. *The BatB episode "Pigamilion", and JN: BG episode, "Sheen's Brain" have similar relations. The others need to change Pig to a pampered kind. In the JN episode Jimmy and Carl make Sheen smart using a gain-brain helmet. Both work well, but Pig and Sheen take it too far. Also in these two episodes, both Pig and Sheen are both shocked by Pip and Carl. Plus, Pig and Sheen are shocked by them once, purposly. Otis and Jimmy also said its called, "Negative Reinforcements" at the start of the test. *Gene Grillo is a main writer on both shows.